Douluo Dalu: Enduring Soul DOING A RE-WRITE, BUT ALSO UP FOR ADOPTION
by DarkLord98
Summary: The soul is truly is an amazing thing. It cannot be measured or examined, yet people speak about its immortality as if it was something that one could see and touch. Well, one person formerly known as Edward Smith will soon find out about the true strength of one's soul as he's reincarnated into the Douluo Dalu universe, where Might makes right! REWRITE IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello, everybody, I'm here with a new fanfic, and it** **'** **s one that I** **'** **ve been waiting for a** _ **very, VERY**_ **time to publish. It** **'** **s a Douluo Dalu, or as it** **'** **s called on Mangadoom, Soul Land fanfic. This is the first story I** **'** **m writing with Microsoft Word, so there might be some mistakes. And it** **'** **s also the first story with Chinese honorifics, so there** **'** **s** _ **bound**_ **to be even more mistakes.**

 **I got some help with designing the S-I** **'** **s spirit from Emmeralus, whom as far as I am aware of, is the only one who has done a Douluo Dalu fanfic with an OC, called Woodland Porcupine, so please go check it out.**

 **EDIT: Went back and changed stuff to past tense.**

 **EDIT2: Kinda noticed how OP an unbreakable Tool Spirit was, so I went and changed it.**

"Regular speech"

"This is a **'spirit skill'** understand?"

 _'Thought'_

 _ **"a Spirit Beast speaking"**_

 **[Game Data]**

 **(Author Note)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gamer by Sung San-Young and Sang-ah or Douluo Dalu by Tang Jia San Shao (Light Novel) and Mu Fengchun (Manhwa). Please support the Official Releases**

* * *

' _If this is what purgatory fees like, then this is too damn disturbingly similar to pregnancy._ _'_ one Edward Smith thought to himself as he floated in total darkness, as he once again kicked the walls of his fleshy confinement.

And once again, he heard muffled voices speak on the outside. He had been in this dark place for what he estimated to be 8 months, always surrounded by this darkness. But, if this was anything like pregnancy, then he should be getting out in a month or so.

The darkness was nothing new though. He remembered floating through a different kind of darkness, searching for something, but he couldn't remember what it was. In the darkness, he had lost count of how long he had been journeying in it, but then he saw a flickering flame about to go out. Intrigued by the dying flame, he went towards it, and then he was trapped in this dark and wet prison.

The only difference was that he had limbs that he could move, which confirmed that yes, he was alive, but he could also feel that it was not a grown man's body, but a small baby's, a small baby boy's body to be exact, which was good, since he didn't want to deal with the problems of being a chick.

* * *

 **[One month later** **…** **]**

' _Ok, so if I_ _'_ _m not wrong, I shou-._ _'_ Edward's thoughts were cut short as he felt a sudden pressure pushing down on him, pushing him through a fleshy tunnel, screaming all the way through, stopping as he's caught with what's most likely a towel or a blanket, judging by the texture.

As he tried to open his eyes, they were assaulted by a bright light, but as his eyes grew accustomed to the light, the first thing he saw was that of a woman's who looked at him with a loving expression upon her face.

 **[Observation]**

 **|Agility Attack System|**  
 **/Human\**  
 **Wang Nuan LV: 29**  
 **\Spirit Grandmaster/**  
 **|Tool Spirit: Dragon Staff, Salamander Variation|**

 **HP: ?**  
 **MP: ?**  
 **SP: ?**

 **[Gamer** **'** **s] Level is too low to see additional information.**

' _Huh, so I got the Gamer, neat._ _'_ Edward thought to himself as he read the window hanging in front of him. He had read fanfictions with a similar set-up, but actually ending up in such a situation wasn't something that he had ever thought of happening.

But as he spotted the additional info on his new "mother's" stat screen, his emotions turned from a moderate excitement to a mix of outright terror and excitement.

On one hand, he was absolutely terrified at the prospect of being sent to a world that embodies the phrase "Might makes right", full of people who all had supernatural powers, and animals that got stronger with age.

Oh, and then there's the religious party with the same amount of militaristic and political power as the king, if not more. Probably should do something about that.

But on the other hand, there's the chance to acquire supernatural abilities, and an adventure that would dwarf any other source of excitement back home.

* * *

 **[5 years, 4 months later, Nuoding City…]**

Wang Shen, that's what his parents, Wang Nuan and Wang Hai, a Rank 28 Power Attack System Spirit Grandmaster with a Shark Beast Spirit, named him, joking that he was possessed by a spirit after they saw how he didn't act like the other kids **(1)**.

But to be honest, he didn't want to interact with smelly little brats who were ignorant of the environment they lived in. So, what he focused on was obtaining information, and meditating, as he scarcely remembered from the Manhwa and the Light Novel translations that it helped with Spirit Cultivation.

He couldn't afford to be weak and lazy, not if he wanted to survive in this world.

"What're you doing Shen-di?" Oh yeah, and he also had two older siblings in this life, oh joy.

Now, don't misunderstand. It's not that Shen hated the idea of having siblings, he himself had two siblings in his old life, but having not one, but two bratty older siblings? That he could live without.

"Meditating, Jiang-gē. I read that it would help with Spirit Cultivation." Shen replies to Wang Jiang, the oldest child in their family at 7 years and 6 minutes, followed by Wang Shu, 7 years old. They looked quite similar in certain departments, both having charcoal black hair and brown eyes, but different in others, Jiang having a rounder face, while Shu had a kinder expression.

Their spirits could've been called a remix of their parents, Wang Jiang possessing a Defense System Tool Spirit: Whale Staff, while Wang Shu had the Power Attack System Beast Spirit: Salamander.

They were currently first year students at Nuoding Academy. From what they shared, Shen learned that Grandmaster Yu Xiaogang still resided in the Academy, which means that Tang San hasn't appeared yet.

"Ah, come on Shen-di, you don't even have a Spirit yet, so worry about it when you do." Wang Jiang said, trying to get his little brother to get away from his books and scrolls for a change.

Wang Shu looks on as her younger brothers quarrel, Shen arguing that it's best to be prepared, only for Jiang to ignore him, and attempt to drag him away from the piles of scrolls and books on Spirit Cultivation and Spirit Beast encyclopedias.

The annual Spirit Awakening ceremony was only 6 months away, and their parents were anxious to see what kind of spirit Wang Shen would awaken to, debating whether or not it would be like his elder siblings. Personally, she hoped that Wang Shen's spirit would be similar to hers, so that she could pamper on her adorable little brother, helping him acquire his Spirit rings. Maybe even take him to Blazing Academy.

"Jiang-gē, leave my little Shen alone." Shu said, grabbing Jiang by his ear.

"Owowowow, c'mon Shu-mèi, let go! I was just messing with Shen-di." Jiang wailed, letting go of his younger brother, who grabbed the scroll he was reading.

"Thank you Shu-jiĕ." Shen smiled, putting on a puppy-dog face, hoping that she'll occupy the moron for a while. While the small body was a detriment, he had noticed that people were less suspicious of a small brat, and add in a puppy-dog look, and they'll be more willing to help him.

Hell, his mother and sister were practically putty in his hands when he used the kicked puppy-dog face.

"What the heck was that for, I was just trying to get him away from these boring books and scrolls." Jiang shouted after Shu lets go of his ear. He couldn't understand why would anyone spend time with books voluntarily.

"Jiang-gē, maybe if you spent some time with these boring texts, you might get better grades at the Academy." Shu teased, handing a history book over to Jiang, who groans as he sees how thick the book was.

* * *

Entering his own room, Shen set down the scroll he grabbed from the family library, dragging out a more valuable book from his **[Inventory]** , one of the few **[Gamer]** powers that he had access to, that very, _very_ limited list of powers containing only **[Observation]** and **[Inventory]**. He still felt hunger and could get sick, so he didn't have **[Gamer's Body]** just yet.

Hell, the only reason he knew his own level, which was 8, was only because it floated over his head, the same way that everyone else's Name, title, species and other info floated over theirs.

But if he had to take a shot in the dark as to why he was limited to these, not even capable of accessing his Status screen, the only logical answer would be that he would need his Spirit Awakened.

 **[Martial arts: Beginner** **'** **s staff strikes]**  
 **A book that** **'** **s meant to teach the basics of bojutsu.**  
 **Stat requirements: 8 or higher STR, 7 or higher DEX.**  
 **Price/Sell: 5 Gold Spirit Coins**

 **[You can learn this skill. Do you want to learn it?]** **  
** **[Confirm*Y*][Cancel*N*]**

Shen pressed confirm, and grit his teeth as the book dissipated into particles, which entered his ears, flowing straight into his brain, causing a slight amount of pain. Images flash in his mind, as the knowledge that would take months to integrate into muscle memory integrated itself in a few seconds.

 **[You have learned the passive skill: Basic Staff Proficiency!]**  
 **Passive Skill LV: 1**  
 **EXP: 0/100**  
 **Skill effect: {+2% damage when attacking with a Staff. -2% to the MP and SP cost of Staff-based skills.}**

He learned this skill in case his spirit turned out to be a staff-based Tool Spirit, but he wouldn't stop with just physical skills. He intended to learn more weapon skills, in case he ever had to fight without his spirit or any magic skills. But, considering how one of his parents had a staff-based Tool Spirit, he felt pretty comfortable with the chances of obtaining a similar Spirit.

"Okay then, moving on." Shen mumbled, drawing out the next book he had stolen from the library, this one being a bit more…generally useful. Something that he honestly, didn't use in the different MMORPG's that he played, only upgrading Add's dynamo's when he had the right materials.

 **[The basics of crafting: blacksmithing, sewing, and jeweling ]**  
 **A book that** **'** **s meant to teach the basics of different crafting methods.**  
 **Stat requirements: 8 or higher DEX, 7 or higher STR, 9 or higher INT, 9 or higher WIS.**  
 **Price/Sell: 10 Silver Spirit coins**

 **[You can learn this skill. Do you want to learn it?]** **  
** **[Confirm*Y*][Cancel*N*]**

And once again, he pressed confirm and grunted as even more information flowed into his head, teaching him to sew, craft jewelry forge metal. But even as his body kept sending signals of pain as the skills engraved into his muscle memory, he simply smiled through it, the pain serving as a constant shadow of the kind of pain he'd be experiencing if he didn't get strong enough.

 **[You have learned the passive skill: Crafting!]**  
 **Passive Skill LV: 1**  
 **EXP: 0/100**  
 **Skill effect: {+10% chance of producing an item with an additional effect.}**

If he could level this bad boy up to max, Shen could in theory, make his own storage tools, not that he himself needed them, but they should sell for a pretty penny. And even besides that, in due time, he could make equipment that would resist different elements, physical blows and maybe even poisons. And if nothing else, it making some modern era clothes, like hoodies and such would be fun.

"Ooh, yeah baby, that's the stuff…" Shen sighed as the pain faded away. Well, that was one useful skill more. Too bad that Spirit skills aren't written down here, like they are in Battle through the heavens. That would've been _so_ helpful.

' _Oh well, I_ _'_ _ll just create Energy Bolt and its variations after I get my spirit unlocked._ _'_ Sure, he could try to create those skills right now, but it would draw too much attention to himself if he even succeeded. A child who created Spirit skills before unlocking his Spirit?

Not only would it be preposterous, which could attract the attention of the Spirit Hall, but the different academies and clans would be fighting over one another to recruit him. It's better to slip unnoticed and then gather his strength where it would look normal.

Fortunately, he had a rather solid plan. Seeing as Yu Xiaogang was still a resident of Nuoding academy, that meant that Tang San and Xiao Wu either haven't arrived to the academy, or haven't left for Shrek yet. His plan had alternate paths, depending on which scenario is happening.

In scenario #1, which meant that Tang San and Xiao Wu would arrive to Nuoding the same year he entered the academy, he'd try and befriend the two, and leave with them to Shrek. In that scenario, his chances of joining Shrek academy would be all but guaranteed. It would also bring the benefits of being put into situations that would yield high amounts of EXP, such as the Mad Battle Team battle and the fight against Heaven Dou Academy's Blue Tyrant team at the Great Spirit Arena.

Not only that, but after Shrek would move to, or rather, would take over Blue Tyrant Academy, Tang San would bring high-class herbs that would help with level grinding.

But on the other hand, this scenario would also bring loads of dangerous situations, namely the Spirit Master Academy Grand Competition, where Tang San would reveal his Clear Sky Hammer, right in front of Spirit Hall officials, the moron.

All that he would have to do is get strong enough to be accepted, so he would have to grind his level up to at most Lv 30, just to be safe. Shouldn't be too hard, especially if joining an academy grants a title that boosts EXP growth. Hopefully, Spirit levels and Gamer levels were interchangeable. But, if what he saw from his parents and siblings was the norm, then he was very pleased with the odds of being at the sufficient level.

In scenario #2, in which case Tang San and Xiao Wu would arrive years after his own enrollment, making it so that he would have to apply to Shrek without the help of the reincarnated Tang Sect member and the others. So, in this case, the best course of action would be to enroll at the Blue Tyrant Academy, as the Shrek academy would eventually come there.

While this scenario carried a number of problems and uncertainties, such as what level would he need to be in order to enroll, but it also eliminated the chance of Shen himself screwing up the timeline. On top of that, it would also prove a more stable and safer environment to grind and gain new skills, but the quality would no doubt be somewhat inferior to Shrek's monster course.

Sure, he had planned for other scenarios, such as joining one of the 4 subsidiary clans that served the Clear Sky clan, but these two were the ones that would be the most beneficial and the ones where his limited knowledge would be most useful.

So, it really comes down to a question of whether Shen wants to go through an explosive and dangerous training experience, or a course that would leave him slightly inferior to the main cast. Both scenarios would eventually pit him against the Spirit Hall, which he wouldn't have minded to be honest, if for not the fact that they have not one but _two_ titled Douluo's, possibly more if the Manhua left something out. Which it more than likely did, if the differences he noticed up to chapter 82, which was the last chapter he read, were any indication.

* * *

 **[6 Months Later...]**

"Are you ready son? It's your big day." Wang Hai, a man who covers his swimmer's body build with grey robes stylized with blue waves, and a shark emblem on his back asked with a cheerful voice. In Shen's opinion, the man was pretty average as a father, he wasn't an abusive one, but he wasn't anything exceptional either.

"Yes, father." Shen replied, a subdued smile on his face as his father escorted him to the local Spirit Hall to have his Spirit awakened. It didn't matter if you were the child of an nobleman or a lowly farmer, all children were required to awaken their Spirit at their local Spirit Hall, so that they could record what Spirit you would have, and your essence level upon awakening it. The only ones who would be excused of the rule would be those from the 7 big clans.

Although the Spirit Hall claimed that it was in order to help with Spirit Cultivation, Shen knew better. Oh sure, they would you help you with Spirit Cultivation, only to have you join their Academy and be force-fed propaganda that would paint the Spirit Hall as the ultimate good, and all that shite. Now, he might not have any inside knowledge on the Spirit Hall, it wouldn't surprise him if it did turn out to be true.

But, the true reason as to why everyone had to register was so that they could anticipate and poach all the talented people for themselves, building their little army.

"Well, if it isn't Wang Hai, how've you been, you old fish-face?" A man standing in front of a door greeted them cheekily, smiling as Wang Hai approached him with a similar smile on his face, as if he's meeting an old friend. Chances are, that he in fact is an old friend, if Hai's genuine smile was any indication.

From his outfit, or more specifically, the three longsword symbols on him, Shen can see that this guy's a Battle Spirit Grandmaster.

 **[Observation]**

 **|Power Attack System|**  
 **[Spirit Hall's Battle Spirit Master]**  
 **/Human\**  
 **Hou Huang LV: 23**  
 **\Spirit Grandmaster/**  
 **|Beast Spirit: Lion, Fire variation|**

 **HP: ?**  
 **MP: ?**  
 **SP: ?**

 **[Gamer** **'** **s] Level is too low to see additional information.**

And like his name and spirit would suggest, Hou Huang possessed a mane of golden locks, tied in a pony-tail, which would no doubt come loose if he unleashed his Spirit Transformation.

"Huang, you old pussy-foot! It's been ages." Hai replied back, shaking his friend's hand. Both of them went to Nuoding primary spirit master school, before heading out to different Academies, Huang entering Blazing Academy of Huǒ tàn city, while Hai entered Blue Tyrant Academy.

"So, I take it that the little boy standing next to you is here to get his Spirit Awakened?" Huang asked, pointing at Shen, who simply ignored the low-ranked Spirit Grandmaster.

Huang can't help but feel slightly envious of Hai, who managed to woo Zhū Nuan, and had not only one but three children.

But, he was also happy for Nuan-jiĕ, so he doesn't hold any malice for Wang Hai.

"I am. Are you the one doing the Awakening this year?" Shen asked, wanting to get the conversation moving, before the chance of two men starting to reminisce about their glory days. He was here to get his spirit awakened, not to hear of his parent's past escapades.

And if getting his Spirit Awakened meant getting full access to **[Gamer]** , then he couldn't afford to waste any more time with this inane chatter.

"Erm, yes, right this way." Huang opened the door, leading Shen inside while Hai stayed outside.

* * *

As Huang lead him through the door, Shen noticed that there aren't that many children in the room, and the ones in the room looked like arrogant peacocks with their arrogant and privileged looks on their faces, the arrogant and elitist atmosphere enhanced by the fancy clothes they wore.

Shen couldn't help but scoff when he saw that their Levels were inferior to his own, most of them between levels 4 and 7, with the occasional level 1 weakling among the flock of arrogant children.

Compared to their bright and fancy clothes, his rather dull-colored grey shirt under a black vest and black pants painted a rather dull and financially troubled picture of him, but they were clothes that he liked wearing, and they didn't cost much when they needed to be repaired, so that was a bonus.

"Now then, you've all gathered here for only one purpose, for the annual Spirit Awakening ceremony." Huang stated, seeing the excited looks on the faces of his pre-pubescent audience clearly. He had a really good feeling of this year's crop, seeing that many of them had at least one Spirit Master parent.

Although it wasn't always the case, most marriages between Spirit Masters had better chances of producing children with enough Spirit Essence to become Spirit Masters than ones where only one or neither of the parents was a Spirit Master.

Huang took out a crystal orb from the folds of his uniform, which Shen recognizes as the same kind of orb that was used in Tang San's Spirit Awakening. And he also spots the 6 black stones laid out in a hexagon right next to Huang.

"Now then, who will come forward so I can show how the ceremony will work?" Huang asked, his eyes looking over the assembled youths.

Antsy and raring to go, Shen stepped forward with confidence oozing from his body. He ignored the whispering of the young children, focusing only on the task in front of him.

"Ah, a volunteer. Come forward, young man, what's your name?" Huang asked, putting on a show for the youngsters. His own Spirit Awakening ceremony had been so dull, with an sour old man with no sense of humor conducting it

"Wang Shen." Shen replied curtly. Ah, so that's what Nuan named her third child, hopefully he would live up to his name **(1)**.

"Well Shen, please step right here so we may Awaken your Spirit." Shen nodded at Huang's request, stepping into the middle of the hexagon, having a faint recollection of how this would work. He had started recording some of the things about Douluo Dalu that he remembered in English, forming a little journal, in case his memory started failing him.

"' **Spirit Transformation: Fire Lion'**!" Huang's body underwent a slight transformation, growing in bulk, his pony-tail barely staying intact as his hair grew to a full-blown mane and the temperature in the room went up a little. The children watching the ceremony scream in surprise, slightly shocked by the transformation, but Shen simply looks at the transformed man with determination and a lust for power gleaming in his eyes.

"Now then, I assume that you all know about Spirits?" Huang asked, his voice carrying a bit more authority now. The children nod, calming down from seeing a man turn into a furry's wet dream.

"Good. Now we can begin." Huang clapped his hands, a faint green light entering the six black stones, which then started emitting a golden light, enveloping Shen's body in it.

As soon as the light touched his body, Shen felt an enormous amount of energy running through him, and it felt like _heaven_. He felt like he could take on the whole world with his right hand and leg tied behind his back. He wanted more, moremoremorem **oreMORE! MORE!** And soon enough, the light started entering his body at an increased rate, the image of a skeletal dragon's silhouette appears in Shen's mind.

But then, the dragon's silhouette transforms into that of a staff with five crystals embedded on the top being held by skeleton surrounded by numerous corpses, energy flowing from the corpses into the staff as the skeleton starts growing muscles and skin. Shen's own body starts faintly emitting a purple light, barely visible as it touches the six black stones, sucking up the golden energy like a famished plant.

Feeling a sudden drain on his spirit essence, one exceeding what would be required for the ceremony, Huang stopped channeling his spirit energy into the stones, causing the image in Shen's head to disappear, the backlash causing him to stumble a bit, but Shen manages to steady himself. The faint purple light disappears as well, receding back into Shen's body.

"Now then, please extend your hand." Huang ordered, wanting to see if something went wrong with the ceremony. Throughout his 5 years of doing these ceremonies in Nuoding city, he never ran into a case where his spiritual energy would decrease more than what would be enough for the awakening. It felt like a part of him was being sucked through a straw.

Knowing what's about to happen, Shen extends his hand forward, and watches as light particles gather, and form into a short staff tall with a section of the top curving away, a double-ended spike, the outer section of the spike being a deep purple gem.

 **[Spirit Unlocked!]  
Tool Spirit: Lich Dragon Staff.  
|Control System|**

 **Weapon type: Staff/polearm  
Durability: 800/800  
Level: -**

 **{** **Effects** **}  
\- Each strike from this staff takes away 1% of the attacked being's SP, and the user regains 1% of their HP, MP and SP. Prolonged contact will absorb continue this effect once every minute.  
\- This weapon cannot be stolen or lost. If the distance between this weapon and the user reaches 20 meters/65.6 feet, this weapon will automatically store itself in the [Inventory].**

As Shen looked at the one single combat-related ability of his Tool Spirit, he couldn't help but shiver, pondering on how on the nose the ability and name was. He was essentially possessing the dead body of a child, keeping it alive. But this ability would no doubt prove useful in the future.

"Hmm…" Huang stroked his chin as he stared at the Shen's Tool Spirit. It didn't look anything like Wang Jiangs, or Nuan's. It also didn't seem to carry any special properties, appearance-wise anyway, but you shouldn't judge a book by its cover when it comes to Tool Spirits, or Spirits in general.

"Is there something wrong?" Shen asked, noticing how Huang was staring at his staff. He hopes that his Spirit wasn't a part of some prophecy that would spell the end of the world, although that would be ridiculous, even by the standards of a fantasy world.

"No, it's nothing. It's just that I've never seen this kind of variation to a Staff Tool Spirit." Huang admitted, stroking his chin in wonder. He wasn't sure what system this Tool Spirit would fit in. But right now, he should carry on with the ceremony.

"Now then, intentionally recall your spirit while touching this crystal ball." Huang continued, presenting the crystal ball towards Shen. Nodding, Shen let go of the Lich Dragon Staff, causing it to dissipate. He decided to use **[Observation]** on the crystal ball, just to see if it had any special features.

 **[Observation]**

 **Spirit Ceremony testing orb**

 **A crystal used in the Spirit Awakening Ceremony, which helps in evaluating what level will young and upcoming spirit master be starting from.**

 **{** **Effects** **}  
\- When used in [Spirit Awakening Ceremony], a person under the age of 7 at level 6 or higher will gain an EXP-boosting perk that will last until level 30.  
** **[Perk Boosts:  
** **\- Level 6 = +10% EXP  
\- Level 7 = +20% EXP  
\- Level 8 = +30% EXP  
\- Level 9 = +40% EXP  
\- Level 10 = +50% EXP**

' _Well, no wonder Tang san's growth was so monstrous.'_ Shen realizes as he reads the description. Not only did the reincarnated genius have twin Spirits, one being the arguably most powerful Tool Spirit, but a rare and powerful Variation of the Blue Silver Grass.

"Understood." Shen said, laying his left hand onto the crystal orb and focused on the sensation he felt when he was touched by that golden light, that surge of energy running through his body. And in a deep purple flash, the Lich Dragon Staff re-appeared in his hand, causing the crystal ball he's touching to shine with a bright, blinding purple light.

* * *

 **AN: That's all folks, hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Enduring Soul! I've spent a good amount of time planning how to incorporate some the stuff in Douluo Dalu into the game mechanics, and I hope that they work out well. Also, this will be an AU mix of the Light Novel and the Manhua, so not everything will be set in stone, some characters might look different than their original versions did, do different things and so on.**

 **It's been such a long time since the last time I wrote a story where the S-I is a reincarnation type, and I honestly couldn't figure out how to portray Shen's earlier years, so I decided to abridge it so that we can get to the good part.**

 **1: Shen means Extremely Spiritual.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, now if you'll excuse me, I just read the newest chapter of Akame Ga Kill, and I got some… ideas…**

 **Also, here's Shen's Gamer Status.**

 **|Control System|**  
 **/Human\**  
 **Wang Shen LV: 8**  
 **\Spirit Scholar/**  
 **|Tool Spirit: Lich Dragon Staff|**

 **EXP: 350/800**

 **HP: 130**  
 **MP: 110**  
 **SP: 110**

 **STR: 10** **  
** **INT: 29** **  
** **VIT: 18** **  
** **WIS: 30** **  
** **DEX: 12** **  
** **AGI: 11**

 **Points: 21**

 **Perks/Buffs/Debuffs:  
Bookworm: Knowledge is Power, so why not spend a little extra time acquiring more?{+10 EXP for every book/scroll/informational text you've read. +20 EXP to all skills when learned}**

 **And I don't have just one, or two questions for you people, but THREE!**

 **Question 1: If I were to do a re-write of my Yu-Gi-Oh! GX fanfic, would you want me to make the Edward of that story into an S-I or a native** (Native, as in he's from that world) **OC?  
Question 2: What kind of deck would you want me to give him? And please, don't vote for my old NBK's, because they're ****_way_** **too OP, and don't really fit the GX Era.  
And finally, Question 3: Have any of you heard of an Anime called Kiba?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm real sorry about this one, but please read until the very end, and at the very least, answer the question at the bottom, either by reviewing or via PM.**

"Regular speech"

"This is a **'spirit skill'** understand?"

 _'Thought'_

 _ **"a Spirit Beast speaking"**_

 **[Game Data]**

 **(Author Note)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gamer by Sung San-Young and Sang-ah or Douluo Dalu by Tang Jia San Shao (Light Novel) and Mu Fengchun (Manhwa). Please support the Official Releases**

* * *

"Oh my..."

Shen looked at gob-smacked expression on Huang's face with a bored one on his own. Could the dolt hurry up? He had other things to do today, like craft some skills he could use to fight against Spirit Beasts, or ID monster, once he created that skill.

"R-Rank 8 Spirit power." Huang managed to get out. During his 5 years of being in charge of Spirit Awakenings in Nuoding city, the highest Rank of spirit power he had awakened was 7, and that was only once, from a grand-child of a Spirit Ancestor. Even Shen's elder siblings only ranked a 6 during their awakening ceremony.

 **[Perk "Spirit Awakening Rank 8" has been activated! +40% boost to all EXP Gained, until LV 30 is reached!]**

Shen allowed a small grin to form on his face as he handed the crystal back. He had hit the mother jackpot of Tool Spirits! One with the ability to absorb Spiritual Energy from opponents, and he didn't have to absorb a single Spirit Ring for it.

Oh sure, the absorbed amount was only 1%, but considering how he'd gain back 1% of his HP, MP _and_ SP, it was a pretty damn good deal. And who knows, maybe with additional Spirit Rings, the percentage would increase.

"Say little Shen..." Shen looked at Huang's face as the grown man cleared his throat. "How would you like to enroll at the prestigious Spirit Hall's academy?" Huang knew that there would be hell to pay if he allowed this kind of golden goose to just fly away from the Spirit Hall.

"Nah, thank you for the... _gracious_ offer, but I have other plans." Shen declined. Oh sure, while he might accept the Spirit Hall's money, he sure as fuck didn't want to join their academy. Besides, would they even know how to help his Lich Dragon Staf's cultivation?

Considering the sole ability and the nature of his Tool Spirit, Spirit Beasts that absorbed energy or nutrients would probably be the best bet. Or possibly even dragonic Spirit Beasts, considering the vision he had during his Spirit Awakening. Either that or just Spirit Beasts that had something to do with death, like hyenas or something.

With his piece said, Shen walked back towards the crowd of assembled children, who looked at him with the look of disdain and fear as they parted before him. He could practically _hear_ their contempt, jealousy and fear of him, stuff like _"How dare this ignorant peasant decline an offer from the Spirit Hall."_ or _"What kind of monster is he?"_ , that is if these kids even understood what was happening.

 _'Well, I might as well check if my theory is correct.'_ Shen pondered as he leaned against the back wall of the room. " **[Status]** " he whispered, smiling as a small text box appeared before him.

 **|Control System|**  
 **/Human\**  
 **Wang Shen LV: 8**  
 **\Spirit Scholar/**  
 **|Tool Spirit: Lich Dragon Staff|**

 **EXP: 350/800**

 **HP: 110**  
 **MP: 110**  
 **SP: 110**

 **STR: 10** **  
** **INT: 29** **  
** **VIT: 18** **  
** **WIS: 30** **  
** **DEX: 12** **  
** **AGI: 11**

 **Points: 21**

 **Spirit Coins: 5 Silver, 4 Copper**

 **Perks/Buffs/Debuffs:  
Bookworm: Knowledge is Power, so why not spend a little extra time acquiring more?{+10 EXP for every book/scroll/informational text you've read. +20 EXP to all skills when learned}  
** **Spirit Awakening Rank 8: This perk will disappear once you reach LV 30. {** **+40% boost to all EXP gained while this perk is active.** **}**

Shen wasn't all that surprised by his Stat allocation, he had been neglecting the more physical aspects, spending more time reading books to learn about his new world. But, that wouldn't be much of a problem, as he now he could just pump points into his stats to increase his physical attributes.

And it wasn't too surprising that the LD staff would be a Control System Tool Spirit, as the basic ability would help a lot in controlling the flow of battle, forcing the opponent to avoid his staff, lest they want their Spiritual essence drained. And if they were a melee-based fighter, then they would be limited in regards to how many times they could use their skills.

" **[Skills]** " the previous screen disappeared, now replaced by a far longer one.

 **Skills:**

 **Gamer's Mind |?|**

 **Passive LV: MAX**

 **Gamer's Body |?|**  
 **Passive LV: MAX**

 **Observation |?|**  
 **Active/Passive LV: 8**  
 **EXP: 430/800**

 **ID Create |?|**  
 **Active LV: 1**  
 **EXP: 0/100**

 **ID Escape |?|**  
 **Active LV: 1**  
 **EXP: 0/100**

 **Spirit Tool Manifestation |?|  
Active LV: 1  
EXP: 10/100**

 **Staff Proficiency{Beginner Level] |?|  
** **Passive LV: 1  
EXP: 0/100**

 **Crafting |?|  
Passive LV: 1  
EXP: 0/100**

 _'Perfect! Now I just need an offensive Skill.'_ If Shen wasn't surrounded by other people, he would have smiled from ear to ear, like a hungry wolf who stumbled upon a helpless little rabbit.

With the unlocking of the illusion barriers, he wouldn't have to restrict himself to training just physical skills, as experimenting with Mana would have drawn some rather... _unwanted_ attention. And why not share this boon with Tang San? He certainly seemed like the kind of guy who would appreciate the ability to train skills in secret. And Xiao Wu would no doubt appreciate a hidden place to Manifest her Spirit Rings whenever she broke the bottlenecks.

"Hmph, this is all rather boorish, wouldn't you say?" Shen was broken out of his thoughts by a rather bratty voice, dripping with pride and elitism. Turning around Shen saw a blonde brat with neatly combed hair, and blue eyes that were practically shouting _"I'm better than you, so bow down you insects!"_ which would have pissed Shen off, if he really was a small kid.

 **[Observation]**

 **|Defense System|**  
 **/Human\**  
 **Wen Juan LV: 6**  
 **\Spirit Scholar/**  
 **|Tool Spirit: Shield|**

 **HP: 70  
MP: 80  
SP: 80**

 **EXP Yield: 600  
Item drops: Noble's Cloak, cane, 4 Silver Spirit Coins.**

Shen racked his brain for a while before he finally recognized the little Malfoy-wannabe as that one kid from the Manhua who had a thing for Xiao Wu. The little shithead wouldn't be of any use to him right now, aside from that hefty EXP and item drop.

"Meh, you don't have much to say, Rank 6." Shen replied. The malfoy-wannabe wasn't even the highest ranked kid here, in fact, among the 60 children here, there were 15-20 with an awakening rank of 6.

With his piece said, Shen closed his eyes, deciding to take a nap while ignoring the malfoy-wannabe's cry of outrage.

* * *

 **[After the Awakening ceremony...]**

"So son, how did it go?" Hai asked as Shen came out of the room.

"Rank 8." Shen replied, manifesting his Tool Spirit.

"Huh, can't say I've ever seen one like this." It reminded him a bit of his wife's and Jian's Tool Spirits, but the feeling it gave off was more ominous than theirs. He honestly had no idea of how Shen should start cultivating it, aside from strengthening it, but when or if they found any special abilities, then the path of cultivation should become a bit more clear.

"Well, let's see if your mother has a better idea." Shen shrugged, following Hai out of the Spirit Hall.

* * *

 **[Wang Residence...]**

As soon as Shen and his father entered their home, Wang Jian charges in to meet them. " **[Observe]** " Shen quietly murmured to himself, interested if he'd see more info about his brother.

 **[Observation]**

 **|Defense System|  
** **/Human\  
** **Wang Jian LV: 10  
** **\Spirit Master/  
** **|Tool Spirit: Whale Staff|**

 **EXP: 110/1000**

 **HP: 140**  
 **MP: 60**  
 **SP: 93**

 **STR: 17** **  
** **INT: 15** **  
** **VIT: 24** **  
** **WIS: 15** **  
** **DEX: 12** **  
** **AGI: 10**

Shen wasn't too surprised by the stat allocation, as his Jian did complain about the schoolwork being too hard for him to understand. Bur looking at his stat's Shen could see the beginnings of a tank build, lots of HP to soak attacks, and a pretty good strength stat to dish blows back.

"Dad, Shen-di, Nuan-tàifǔ came to visit!" Jian exclaimed, causing Shen to grimace slightly, not looking forward to meeting his grandpa, from his mother's side. That creepy old man always looked at him like he was a freak of nature, which to be fair, he kinda was.

Didn't mean that the old man had to stare at him like he was going to spin his head 180 degrees and start crawling up the wall.

"Oh that's great, maybe your grandfather will know how you should start cultivating." Hai said, excitedly leading Shen and Jian to the study room. And across Nuan, an old man with a well-kept beard that was already graying, dressed in red and orange robes sat, drinking tea like a refined englishman.

* * *

 **AN: That's all folks, literally. Yep, I'm shutting this story down, mainly because I'm having way too many problems with Shen's Tool Spirit, and a couple of other factors. But, that's not to say that I won't attempt this again, only with a Beast Spirit, because those are way easier to design and plan around.**

 **I guess that's one of the big problems: I was trying to have Shen's Spirit symbolize his situation, but the thing is, being reborn doesn't affect your Spirit, just look at Tang San. Also, as I thought about the LDS' ability, I realized how FUCKING OP it was, and evolving that would have made Shen pretty much immortal.**

 **Plus, all the Chinese suffixes, honorifics and name meanings were a bit annoying to constantly search up. Plus, I honestly lacked any real understanding of where to take the story.**

 **Explanation about Spirit Coins:**

 **1 Gold Spirit Coin = 10 Silver Spirit Coins**

 **10 Silver Spirit Coins = 100 Copper Spirit Coins**

 **1 Gold Spirit Coin is enough for a family of 3 to live for 7 months in normal conditions.**

 **So yeah, Spirit Ancestors are freaking loaded, getting 100 Gold Spirit Coins every month.**

* * *

 **And the question of this chapter will be quite simple:** What story or story idea on my profile you would want to take up this story's spot on the active roster? Answer that question **AFTER** reading the story ideas on my profile.


	3. New Story is up

**Alright, so now I have made the Fate/Extra quest onto Sufficient Velocity, just search for: Fate/Extra_Code. There's a lot of invisi-text, so y'know, keep an eye out for that.**

 **Now, originally, I posted this very same thing onto my Quincy DxD story, but then I realized that someone would eventually post a comment onto the chapter, thus stopping them from commenting on the real Chapter 4, so I have decided to post this, along with any other things of this nature onto my dead Fics.**

 **Yes, dead fics. I'm sorry to say, but the story is dead.**


	4. REBOOT IS UP!(kind of)

**The "preview" of the re-boot is up in my Miscellaneous box, so please go check it out, and hopefully drop a review.**


	5. Reboot is up, for real this time!

**YO! REBOOT IS UP, FULLY!**


End file.
